


Sexual Tension

by doyoungsbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Burping, Degradation, Feedism, M/M, Smut, Stuffing, Teasing, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Weight Gain, bhm, chubby johnny nct, feede, feeder, temporary immobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsbaby/pseuds/doyoungsbaby
Summary: Johnny throws his back out one day while he was practicing for a weight lifting competition. A few months later Jaehyun runs into Johnny but chubbier. The sexual tension between them keeps building, but who’s going to be the one to break first?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!! sorry i haven’t posted in a while! i’ve been working hard on some stories so hopefully that will be up soon. i hope you all enjoy and plz don’t be afraid to kudos and comment, i love seeing them :)

It’s another boring weeknight for Johnny as he sits down on his couch and scrolls through netflixmindlessly snacking.

“God, I’ve watched everything,” he groans as he grabs a handful of chips and stuffs it in his mouth. 

Johnny reaches in to grab another handful of chips but his hands reach the greasey crumb coated bottom of the bag. He retracts his hand and groans. He crumples up the bag and heaves himself off the couch to go look in his cabinet for more snacks. He opens it and sees that his snack shelf is completely empty even though he just restocked it a few days ago. 

He checks the time on his phone and sees that it’s 9:03pm,” it’s not too late to get snacks.” 

Johnny closes the cabinet and walks over to the door. He begins to bend down to put on his shoes, but a sharp pain runs up it, making him clutch his back in agony as he straightens it again. He rubs it until the pain subsides from it. Since he can’t put on his shoes, he settles for his slippers and slips them on, it’s not like he going to run into anyone there or anything. 

He grabs his keys and walk outside to his car. He unlocks it and gets in. He buckles up and puts the keys into the ignition, turning the car on. He backs out of the driveway and begins to drive to the grocery store. 

~•~

Johnny walks through the aisle of the basically empty grocery store, putting numerous bags of snacks into his cart. He peacefully walks through the grocery aisle lost in his own little world, picking up any and everything he craved. 

“Johnny?” he hears a baritone voice call his name,” is that you?”

Johnny gulps, he recognized that voice. It’s his old gym partner Jaehyun. Johnny turns around and faces the attractive man. 

“Hey Jaehyun,” he coyly says,” how are you doing?”

“I’m good! I should be asking you that question,” he grins. 

“I’m ok,” he shrugs.

Johnny sees Jaehyun scan his body up and down. 

“Well you look different,” he says. 

Even though it’s been a few months since Jaehyun has seen Johnny, a lot of things has changed about him. 

Johnny threw his back out preparing for a weight lifting competition. He was on bed rest for a month and a half so he can recover. 

Now here he is, four months after his accident, shopping for greasey fatty foods he would’ve never consumed a few months ago. 

“Not saying that your different is bad it’s just-“

“No I get it,” Johnny cuts him off,” you didn’t expecting me to gain so much weight in such a short time.” 

Jaehyun bites his lip and looks down at his shoes,” yeah that.”

Johnny could understand why Jaehyun is shocked. Johnny went from such a buff bodybuilder who worked out for hours each day to now a chubby borderline obese slob who gets winded from walking back and forth to the fridge from the couch. He told himself he was going to get back into shape before anyone knew how bad he let himself get but I guess it’s too late for that. 

“Well if you want to come back to the gym, I wouldn’t mind training you to help you loose the weight,” he offers. 

“Thanks! I’ll probably be in this week to take you up on that,” he lies through his teeth. 

Johnny cringes internally as he waits for this conversation to be over. He feels Jaehyun’s eyes burn through him as he looks him up and down. Jaehyun and him just stand there in silence as Jaehyun’s eyes fixate on Johnny’s soft stomach. Johnny self consciously pulls down his snug shirt and clears his throat. 

“Um it was nice seeing you again,” Johnny breaks the silence. 

“Yeah it was! Hopefully you’ll take me up on my offer,” Jaehyun toothlessly smiles.

“Hopefully so,” he awkwardly giggles,”see you later.”

“Yeah, see you soon.”

He sees Jaehyun take one last look at his plush body and quickly turns away. He waves him goodbye and quickly walks away. 

“Well, that was weird,” Johnny scoffs under his breath. 

Johnny knew he gained weight but it was weird to see how squirmy Jaehyun got over it. 

Johnny grabs a few more items and picks up a pack of ramen to make tonight for a late night snack.

He quickly checks out and walks to his car, trying to avoid having another encounter with Jaehyun again. He loads his groceries in his car, that being some of the hardest exercise he did in the past month. Johnny closes the car door and get in the passenger side, out of breath and sweaty. He hears his stomach growl, indicating that he’s hungry. 

As Johnny catches his breath, he decides on what to eat for dinner. He has a strong craving for a hamburger and fries with a thick shake. He decides to go to the burger joint a few miles from his house. 

He buckles up and puts his keys into the ignition. Johnny pulls out the parking spot and starts to drive to the burger joint. 

A short car ride later, Johnny arrives at the burger joint and pulls up to order. 

“Hi welcome to neo city steak burgers, what could I get you today.”

“I would like two quarter pounder cheeseburgers with extra bacon, two double patty burgers with extra cheese, two bacon and gouda chicken sandwiches, three large fries fully loaded, a 20ct chicken nuggets, and two large cookies and cream shakes,” he orders.

“Will that be all?”

He nods,” add on a box of cookies too and that’ll be it.”

“Ok. Pull forward. We’ll give you your total at the window.” 

Johnny pulls forward and takes out his card to pay. The employee opens the window and tells him his total. Johnny hands them his card and they swipe it. They give him back his card with a receipt and wish him good evening. 

He pulls forward and puts his card back into his wallet. Since Johnny has such a large order he had to wait a bit. 

Eventually, they hand Johnny the numerous bags filled with the artery clogging food. He thanks them and drives back home, waiting to dig in to the food. 

~•~

“God, i’m never eating that much again,” Johnny moans out. 

Johnny knew he went a bit overboard with the food, but everything just looked so good. 

He picks up his cookies and cream shake with his last cookie. Johnny dips the cookie into the shake and takes a giant bite out of it. Even though Johnny was pinned down from the mass of his larger stomach, he still wanted to continue to eat. He stuffs the rest of the cookie in his mouth finishing off the chocolatey treat. Johnny takes the top off his milkshake and puts it to his lips, making the thick cold drink slide down his greedy gullet. He finishes it up and tosses the cup aside with the other empty plastic cup. 

Johnny lets out such a large burp from the pit of his stomach.He looks down to see his dissented frame extremely tight and hard, almost like he’s 9 months pregnant. He begins to rub his stomach, trying to smooth it. 

“God, I really did let myself go,” he gasp as he grips his bottom belly. 

Johnny feels a wave of disgust wash over him, it was sicking he let himself get like this. How could he let himself get so fat. 

He begins to think about Jaehyun and what he said today in the store. Maybe it is time for Johnny to get back to his old self. He doesn’t want to be like this anymore, a fat swollen pig.

Johnny hoist himself up off the couch and looks around at all the empty wrappers and containers. He holds his bloated stomach and waddles to the bathroom. He turns on the light, making him come face to face with his reflection. 

Johnny’s eyes go wide with horror as he sees the man looking back at him has changed so drastically. He sees his once flat stomach hanging out over his pants littered in stretch marks, his newly formed double chin covered in grease and crumbs from his meal. He looks at his softening pecs and cups them. He turns himself sideways as he sees his boxers cling onto his fat ass and thighs, rolls bulging over the top of them. 

“Starting tomorrow, I’m going to start eating healthy and working out,” he says with determination,” I’m no longer continuing on this path of destruction!”

~•~

A month later, Johnny has changed nothing. In fact, he gained even more weight. 

Johnny sits outside of his gym in workout clothes that are clearly too tight for him. He takes a deep breath and decides to get out of the car and go inside. 

He walks inside and walks up to the consultation desk to sign in. He feels a deep feeling of regret as he puts the clipboard down and begins to walk to the elliptical. 

Just Johnny’s luck, Jaehyun was over there working out. Johnny tries to turn around and slip away but it was too late. 

“Johnny,” Jaehyun exclaims,” hey wait up!”

Jaehyun stops the machine and gets off of it. He grabs his water bottle and towel and walks over to Johnny. 

“Hey Jaehyun,” he grits through his teeth.

“Did you come for the training session,” he chirps,” because I’m actually free right now and we can start.” 

Johnny nods,” yeah! I wouldn’t mind starting today.”

Johnny mentally face palms himself as the words come out of his mouth.

“Ok! Let’s go back to my office so we can update your file with your weight and everything,” he smiles,” follow me.” 

Johnny nods as Jaehyun turns around and begins to lead him to his office. Jaehyun opens the door and both of them walk in. He closes the door behind them for privacy. 

“Come have a seat.”

Jaehyun walks behind his desk and sits down at his computer. Johnny sits across next from him, feeling restricted in his seat. He was able to fit in them perfectly fine not too long ago, but now he feels his ass squeeze into the tight seat. 

“Do you want a bigger chair,” Jaehyun worries as he looks at Johnny’s ever expanding midsection. 

“No, I’m good,” he shakes his head. 

Jaehyun looks at Johnny’s plush body as he sits in the chair. He bites his lips as his eyes trace the thick roles budging through Johnny’s tight shirt. 

Johnny notices that Jaehyun is looking at him and clears his throat. 

“So, do I need to fill out any paperwork or anything?”

Jaehyun snaps out of his daze,” no, not really. We just need to get a new weight on file and update your member ID photo.”

Jaehyun turns his computer around to show Johnny his file,” is the info all still the same, despite the you know.... the visible differences.”

He nods,” yeah.”

“Ok, all I need to do is weigh you and take a photo.” 

Johnny gulps, he hasn’t been weighed in a while.Jaehyun gets up from his seat and walks over to the scale. Johnny follows suit and walks over there also. Jaehyun presses the on button, two 0 apear on the screen indicating it was time for Johnny to get on. He hesitantly gets on, scared to see his number. The scale beeps and he looks down, the numbers flashing in front of him. 

277

Johnny’s eyes go wide as he sees the number.  277 . He’s gained over 57 pounds in a 5 month period. 

Jaehyun feel his mouth begin to salivate at that number. 

“ God that’s so fucking hot ,” he internally moans. 

“Uh lets take your ID photo and then we can sit down and talk about a plan.”

Johnny looks away from Jaehyun and nods ok. Johnny gets off the scale and walks over to the wall. Jaehyun gets behind the camera and turns it on. 

“Smile,” Jaehyun says as he snaps the photo of Johnny. 

Johnny ignores Jaehyun’s directions and just stand there. 

“Ok now I need to take photos of you for your before and after,” he states,” may you please remove your shirt.”

Johnny begins to chew on the inside of his cheeks out of nervousness. He hesitantly pulls his shirt over his head, exposing his soft body. 

Jaehyun gets caught off guard as he sees Johnny’s soft midsection. He looks at his pecs and muffin top littered with stretch marks. He sees Johnny’s once muscular arms now replaced with soft flab. Jaehyun has never wanted to touch a man so bad before. 

“Here, let me positions you.”

Jaehyun comes out from behind the camera and begins to pose Johnny. He wraps his arms around his midsection and adjusts Johnny. Jaehyun feels his knees get weak as his hand lightly grazes Johnny’s back fat. 

“Ok, you’re good,” he smiles. 

Jaehyun goes back behind the camera and snaps the photo. 

“You can put your shirt back on now.” 

Johnny lets out a sigh of relief and slips it back on. 

“Are you done with registering me and everything,” Johnny questions. 

“Yes! You are free to leave,” he grins,” our first session will be on Thursday.” 

“Ok, see you then!”

Johnny walks out his office and closes the door. Jaehyun lets out a sigh of relief as he hears his footsteps trail down the hall. 

Jaehyun plops down in his chair and lifts up his gym shorts to see his erection he formed. He touches it through the underwear and he can tell it’s soaked with pre-cum. 

“Fuck,” he groans,” how am I going to survive this.”

~•~

Thursday arrives quicker than expected for both men. Johnny takes a deep breath and walks inside the gym. Luckily for him he wouldn’t have to worry about people watching him since Jaehyun scheduled their workouts after the gym closing hours. 

“Hey Johnny,” Jaehyun greets as he walks up to him.

“Hey,” he mumbles. 

“Are you ready to get started?”

Johnny reluctantly nods,” yes.”

“Ok, so let’s start with the treadmill as a warm up.” 

Johnny and Jaehyun walk over to the treadmill and Johnny gets on. Jaehyun starts it off at a slow pace. 

A couple of minutes in, Johnny starts to break a sweat. 

“ God he’s even more worse than you thought he was ,” Jaehyun thought to himself,” he’s just getting winded by walking .”

Jaehyun stops Johnny 7 minutes in,” I think you’ve warmed up pretty well. Let’s go to the mat and do some crunches.” 

Johnny pants and gets off the treadmill. He walks over to the mat and gets on the ground. 

“Ok, you can start.”

Johnny starts to do crunches, trying the best that he can. He feels so tired and sweaty, ready to throw in the towel. 

After Johnny does his third crunch, he gives up and sprawls across the mat. 

“God, i’m so tired,” he groans. 

“ God he’s such a hedonistic pig ,” Jaehyun feels apang of arousal. 

“Let’s not give up yet,” Jaehyun says positively,” it’s ok if you don’t succeed at first.”

Johnny groans and sits up,” cut the bullshit Jaehyun! I know you know that I’m not going to do this. I’m hungry and tired and I just want to sit on my ass and eat.”

“Yeah because you’re such a little fat piggy that only wants to stuff your face and get fatter,” he retorts. 

Jaehyun covers his mouth as he realizes what he just said. Johnny begins to turn beet red at his words. 

“Johnny I’m so sorry, those wor-“

Johnny gets up and cuts Jaehyun’s words off with a kiss. 

“Tell me what else I am,” he nuzzles into Jaehyun’s neck. 

Jaehyun stammers as Johnny begins to kiss his neck.He snaps out the daze quickly, he wraps his hands wrap around Johnny and squeezes his love handles. 

“Of course a gluttons pig like you would like this,” he whispers into Johnny’s ear. 

Jaehyun pulls away from Johnny and pulls up shirt. He sticks his thumb into his belly button and grabs the bottom part. 

“It looks like you’re starving,” Jaehyun smirks,” we better fix that quickly before you start withering away.” 

Jaehyun leads Johnny to his office by his stomach. He opens the door and leads Johnny inside. He pushes Johnny down into a chair and hovers over him. 

“It’s a good thing I know how you are so I bought a whole bunch of food just for you,” Jaehyun teases. 

Johnny feels his pants chub up,” god hurry. I’m so fucking hungry.” 

Johnny shakes his empty stomach as his mouth drools at all the food Jaehyun is pulling out. 

“Ditch the shirt fatty,” Jaehyun smirks,” and then I’ll start feeding you.”

Johnny does as he’s told and takes off his shirt. 

Jaehyun picks up a slice of chocolate cake and shoves it into Johnny’s face. Johnny messily eats the slice of cake, leaving chocolate and crumbs smeared all over his face.

Jaehyun lifts up the cake and gives it to Johnny.

“I was thinking we could have dessert first?”

Johnny groans with pleasure as he takes a large bite out of the cake. The decedent moist cake melts in his mouth, making him crave more and more of it. 

Johnny finishes the chocolate cake and lets out a burp. He lifts the tray to his face and licks off all the remaining crumbs and frosting.

“God, I feel so full,” Johnny breathes out.

Jaehyun slaps Johnny’s soft stomach,” your stomach would beg to differ fat boy.”

Jaehyun grabs a box of pizza and a container filled with fettuccine alfredo. He grabs the pasta and a fork and sits on Johnny’s lap. 

“Open wide.”

Jaehyun grabs a forkful of food and puts it to Johnny’s lips. He opens his mouth and eats the greasy and cheesey pasta. 

“Just look at yourself. Your six pack has been replaced by soft fat from your overindulgence. Your stomach is so big that in a couple of pounds it’ll start hanging down and look like an apron,” Jaehyun devilishly grins,” but I bet that’s your dream, isn’t it? You just want to sit on your ass all day and eat yourself to no return.”

Jaehyun feels Johnny’s erection through his pants. He finishes the container of alfredo and picks up a box of extra cheesy pepperoni pizza. 

“Jaehyun i’m so hungry,” Johnny pants,”please I need the pizza now.”

Johnny opens the box and grabs two slices. He folds them on top of each other and dips them in a side of melted garlic butter. 

Jaehyun feels Johnny’s stomach expand and press against his as Johnny downs the pizza like he hasn’t eaten in days. 

“Don’t you think you need something to wash this all down with,” Jaehyun questions. 

Johnny nods along as he rubs his stomach, trying to prevent himself from falling into a food coma. 

Jaehyun gets off of Johnny’s lap and walks to his fridge. He takes out two double chocolate chip milkshakes and walk over to Johnny. 

“I know my little piggy is thirsty,” he grins.

Jaehyun grabs Johnny’s plush cheeks.

“Open,” he commands.

Johnny opens his mouth and Jaehyun begins to pour the thick creamy shake down his throat. Johnny gulps down the chocolatey liquid like this was his last meal. 

He finishes the first shake, leaving him panting and gassy. Jaehyun grabs the second one and Johnny groans. 

“Jaehyun I’m too full,” Johnny whines.

Jaehyun evilly smirks,” I know you can drink this, you didn’t get this big from salads and water.”

Jaehyun opens Johnny’s mouth again and begins to pour the shake. His hand trails down to Johnny’s plush stomach and begins to rub it. He lets out a moan as Jaehyun goes through his fat folds and Johnny arches his back as he massages a sensitive spot. 

Johnny finishes the last milkshake and Jaehyun removes the cup from his mouth. Johnny licks the sides of his mouth where some of the shake have came out. 

“I think you need to burn off some calories, we wouldn’t want this to go to your waistline!”

Jaehyun shakes a fold of fat and Johnny moans out. 

“Come on porky, lets get to work,” he smirks. 

Johnny begins to get an erection, he’s never been so turned on. 

Jaehyun help Johnny out of the chair that leaves Johnny out of breath. 

“So fucking hot,” Jaehyun breathes out. 

Jaehyun grabs a bag of donuts as they begin to walk back out to the mat area, Jaehyun having to support Johnny as he waddles. 

Johnny carefully gets on the ground, trying not to disturb his stomach. He lays down on his back and puts his legs out in front of him. Jaehyun gets between Johnny’s legs and smirks. 

“Look at you, I bet you can’t even see me over your stomach,” he chuckles. 

Jaehyun grabs a handful of his fat and shakes it, making Johnny moan out. 

“Come on fatty, do a crunch for me,” he taunts. 

Johnny puts his flabby arms behind his head and attempts to do a crunch. He barley gets off the ground and flops back down. 

“God I’m too fat,” he breathes out.

“Come on, I know you can do it,” Jaehyun begins to rub his crotch,” I have a little something that will help you.”

Jaehyun opens the bag of donuts and pulls one out. He holds it in the air, trying to motivate Johnny. 

Johnny licks his lips as he sees the donut is one of his favorite flavors, red velvet. He tries the crunch again, almost being able to take a bite out of the donut, but he falls back down.

“God this is so fucking pathetic,” Jaehyun laughs,” 6 months ago you were able to do a 100 of those and now you can barely get off the ground.”

Johnny feels his dick leak with pre-cum as Jaehyun teases him. Johnny puts his legs down and lays there out of breath. 

Jaehyun sits down on Johnny’s lap, his perky perfect butt sits on Johnny’s crotch. 

“Now, let me ruin your body even more,” he seductively whispers. 

He takes the donut that was in his hand and puts it to Johnny’s mouth, stuffing it all in. Jaehyun begins to grind on Johnny’s crotch as he hovers over him. 

“I’m going to stuff you till you can’t move, so I can do whatever I want to you.”

Jaehyun grabs another donut and stuffs it in his mouth again, crumbs and glaze getting all over them. 

He grabs Johnny’s gluttonous stomach and begins to hump the bottom of that, making his hard on throb more. 

He continuously stuffs the greasy caloric donuts in the fatter boy’s mouth until the bag was empty. Jaehyun looks at Johnny, the sweaty sloppy pig under Jaehyun’s toned thighs belongs to him. He hears him panting and whining because of his corpulent stomach. 

“Now get on your hands and knees so I can fuck the shit out of you,” Jaehyun commands. 

Johnny tries to roll over and get up, but his massive stuffed stomach held him down. He easily gets winded and he just lies there. 

“I can’t get up,” he heaves,” you fed me to immobility.”

“It’s ok, I don’t mind doing all the work.” 

Jaehyun positions Johnny’s knees and gets in between them. He pulls down Johnny’s too tight sweatpants, making his dick bounce out. 

“Ahh dirty piggy! You don’t wear underwear,” Jaehyun coos. 

“I can’t find any that fit,” Johnny wheezes. 

Jaehyun pulls down his pants, letting them pool around his feet. Jaehyun strips too, revealing his slender fit body. He then gets back in between his legs. 

“Suck,” Jaehyun holds his fingers in front of Johnny’s lips. 

He feels Johnny’s warm salive swirl around his fingers, making them wet. Jaehyun pulls them out and puts one into Johnny’s tight hole. 

“Fu-*burp*ck,” Johnny moans out. 

Jaehyun slips in another one and begins to scissor the two, makings sure to hit his prostate while he stretches him out. 

“Please Jaehyun, I want your cock,” Johnny growls. 

“You’re just like your stomach, you want to be stuffed so bad,” he bends down and puts his mouth to Johnny’s forming moob. 

“J-J-Jaehyun *burps* please. Stuff me with your thick cock, your piggy wants to be filled with your thick juices.”

Jaehyun gives in and he removes his fingers. He spits on Johnny’s hole and puts his tip on it. He rims Johnny’s pink hole, making Johnny clutch the mat. 

“Jae-“

He slams into Johnny, making him moan out. Jaehyun pulls out again, and slams back into him. Johnny’s arms wrap around him and brings him closer, making Jaehyun’s abs push up against Johnny’s stomach. 

Jaehyun picks up the pace of his thrust and Johnny digs his nails into his back.

“Get on top,” Jaehyun mumbles. 

Jaehyun rolls over, placing Johnny on top. He feels the weight of the boy on top of him, but it turns him on more. 

Johnny sits up, putting his stomach on display. He places his hands on the mat and begins to bounce up and down on Jaehyun’s dick, timing it with his thrust so they can both get the maximum pleasure. 

Johnny’s stomach jiggles as he rides it, all the movement jostling his stomach, making him release burps after burp. 

Jaehyun grabs Johnny’s waist as his thrust begins to turn sloppy. Jaehyun takes his hand and strokes Johnny’s thick cock. 

“I’m about to *burp* cum,” Johnny squeals.

“Let’s cum together,” Jaehyun breathes out,” 1...... 2...... 3.....!”

Jaehyun release deep inside of Johnny as he squirts thick ropes of white liquid all over Jaehyun and him. 

They ride out their orgasms together, both left panting out of breath. Johnny falls on top of Jaehyun and kisses his cheek. Their sweaty bodies tangled together. Jaehyun turns them over on their side, leaving his limp dick inside of Johnny. 

“God,” Johnny is left speechless,” that was fucking amazing.” 

Jaehyun kisses his lips,” no you were fucking amazing.”

“Stop,” Johnny giggles as Jaehyun peppers his cheeks with kisses. 

“So when’s our next private session,” Johnny smirks.

“I don’t know? I think to get the body you want, we should be meeting everyday,” he rubs Johnny’s rolls,” what’s your goal weight?”

“350,” he bites his lip. 

“Well then, let’s start your journey.”

~•~

A year later 

“Are you ready for you weigh in,” Jaehyun ask his husband Johnny.

“Yes,” Johnny chirps as he finishes his 4th big mac. 

Johnny gets up from the bed littered with fast food wrappers and waddles to the bathroom. He gets on the scale and tries to look at the screen, but his stomach blocks the view. 

375 the scale announces. Johnny gets off and turns to Jaehyun. Jaehyun licks his lips as he sees his stomach hang out of shirt that he bought not too long ago. 

“I’m so proud of you,” he whispers,” now how should we celebrate my little fatty going above his goal weight.” 

Johnny thinks,” I want a sushi stuffing. Just all the rice and raw fish in my stomach with cans of beer and soju making the rice expand.”

He beams,” of course. Anything for my baby.”


End file.
